undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowl/Issue 12
This is Issue 12 of The Bowl, entitled "I Need a Break." This was written by Kaffe4200, with the challenge UFSW Lines. The lines are taken from here and are the ones in bold. Issue 12, I Need a Break “What happened?” Peel asked as Joel returned to the temporary camp, set in the middle of the forrest. “Nothing...” Joel muttered as he disappeared into his tent. The others were packing their stuff, preparing to leave. They had a few attacks by the zombies, and wanted to move to somewhere safer. None of them was sure about where to go though. “So what are people thinking?” Adam asked the group. “Where should we go?” “How about Canada?” Charley suggested. “Yeah, that’s fine by us.” Mark said, taking down his tent. “Canada? Everyone agrees?” Adam looked around. Nobody argued against. “Canada it is then.” After driving for a few days, not setting camp anywhere, they had reached the coast of Oregon. The plan was to follow the coast to Canada. Steve knew about a big nature area where they could live in peace. That’s where they wanted to go. However, they quickly got into trouble when reaching the coast. A building was burning nearby, and several other buildings had been burned down already. “That’s gotta be The Others.” Joel said, sitting in a car with Steve, Mark and Charley. “Why would they do that?” Mark said wondering. Stopping the car, they all got out and looked at the large hotel that faced the seafront. It had recently been set on fire. The other cars behind stopped as well, and soon the entire group was gathered by the burning hotel. “Should we stick to the plan?” Kyle muttered. “Seems like The Others have the same plan.” Mark said. “So no, we shouldn’t.” Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes. Then Joel broke the silence. “Let’s follow the coast south, find a harbor.” He suggested. “A harbor?” Peel said sarcasticly, not really liking Joel. “Find a boat, maybe even a ferry.” “I doubt we’ll find anything like that.” Adam said. “We could at least try.” Joel kept on. “I guess.” “It’s our best shot.” Joel continued. “Right.” Adam said. “Let’s do that.” In the car, driven by Daniel, Peel and Bella in the back, they also had all weapons. After driving for a few hours, listening to Joel talking over the radio, Peel had enough. “Am I the only one who is tired of Joel?” Peel said, making sure the radio was off. “No,” Bella muttered quietly. “you’re not.” “Wanna get rid of him?” Peel said. “Wait, what?” Daniel said, looking at Peel. “You’re not serious are you?” “Our leader is Adam, Joel can’t come here and think he can do whatever he wants to.” Peel argued. “Right, but... I don’t think we should...” Daniel said, but was then knocked out by Peel. Peel took the wheel, then stopped the car. “What are you doing?” Bella asked nervously. Peel took the radio and said: “hold up, we need a break down here.” “Fair enough.” Harrison said. “Stopping.” Joel said. Peel then grabbed a shotgun and got out of the car. “Peel, don’t!” Bella said loudly. Credits *Steve Tusk *Mark Tusk *Joel Everett *Bella James *Charley Simmons *Adam *Kyle *Harrison Blueman *Daniel McFrank *Pelegaya "Peel" Rustjovik Deaths None Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues Category:Issues